User blog:Annabraley/the first part in: Saving Hiccup
Hey guys! So this is the first part in my new story called :Saving Hiccup. it is set after the second movie about a year after. the story is in two peoples point of views: astrid hofferson and Hiccup Horendeous Haddock the third.( geez his name is long lol) Well here is the first part hope you like it! Hiccups point of view: Toothless and I were gliding about the suface of the ocean trying out a new tail.I had spent half a week on perfecting, it helped with gliding, but was not good for gaining altitude and sharp turns. After we got a few hours away from a island, nearby berk, I spotted something with my spyglass, and island, one i had seen before but never gotten to explore. there were no cliffs, just forest and white sandy beaches. we landed on one of the beaches and walked toward the forest area. I jumped off toothless' back and after a few minutes of walking in the forest toothless' pupils slit , like they do when he sences danger. He started at a nearby bush and started growling " what is it bud?" I asked toothless. We were staring at the bush, waiting for an attack from the thing inside the bush,when I heard a female voice say," Tell your night fury to stand down." I heard a clicking noise, and unmistakable noise, it was a crossbow clicking into place. I looked around the bush for the woman, but saw no one. Plus the voise didn't sound scared, it was demanding. Astrids point of view: I walked out of my cabin at berk and saw valka coming over towards me on cloudjumper." Good afternoon Astrid" she said," Do you know wher hiccup is? I need to ask him something." They landed with a thump, and I answered," No I dont know, but I have a pretty good geuss. We found a small group of islands two days ago that he really wanted to search for dragons." She nodded her head, and I added." I'll go look for him and Toothless." "Thank you ma' dear" she patted Cloudjumpers head then flew back off. I ran to the stables eager to get into the air with Stormfly. I opened the stable doors and unlocked stormflys stall. I got on her back as she stepped out, and, not wanting to step on any of the terrible terrors on the floor, let out a roar. that sent the terrible terrors flying and scampering away. after that we set off into the sky to find my bethrothed and his night fury. thanks for reading! plaese comment if you think i should add anything. and also i would like to see how many people actually read my blogs, or just my storys that im just no writing, so im asking that if you read this to please tell me in the comments. thank you again! the next part should be soon! Category:Blog posts